


Abducted | Michael Clifford

by hoodedlarry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, War, abducted, crystal reed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodedlarry/pseuds/hoodedlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you want from me?" I screamed at him as he turned the door knob. He turned his head slightly my way, his hazel eyes staring into mine.</p>
<p>"Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answers too."</p>
<p>EXTENDED DESCRIPTION:</p>
<p>Michael Clifford is hired to abduct a girl known as Alex King by a anonymous boss. To him she was only a job. A simple task. Easy money, money he needed. A challenge. But he was captivated by her... Something just drew him in... So he kept the reward a secret and just drug her with him everywhere. To keep her by his side as long as he can... Michael began to question whether the money was worth losing her. If any of it was worth losing her. So he ran. A war between the Michael and the Boss begins and blood is shed. Michael received his challenge and will fight til' he's dead... All to protrect his Abducted. But when Alex begins to find out the truth, she's left to make a choice that settles the end. Will love overpower and keep Michael and Alex together? Or will the boss recieve his vera and win the battle that was always his?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**ALEX KING**

Clutching my belongings close to my chest, I made my way down the chipping sidewalk. It was late and dark out, the only production of light coming from the moon. Which isn't a very dependable light source when it comes to roaming the streets at nearly midnight.

Sauntering through the deserted streets, I slowed for a moment and took in my surroundings. There was no porch lights or streetlights at all. And no pedestrians besides myself walking the sidewalks.

Just something about the emptiness of the streets made me become slightly nervous of being out here alone, walking home from my late night shift I had to cancel my night classes for.

I pulled out my phone and dialed my friend Jonathan's number, it ringing a few times as I waited impatiently for him to pick up. As the answering machine began to play, I hung up and groaned, proceeding down the sidewalk in the direction of my neighborhood.

The farther I walked, the more I began to feel this subtle uneasiness rise in me. Not enjoying the feeling, I picked up my pace as I trudged along, my feet smacking against the sidewalk.

As my shoes echoed loudly off the concrete, the erie silence contrasted with the heavy sounds, making me become more alert to the area around me. And the more I listened to my own footsteps, I could have swore I heard another pair moving in sync with mine.

Quickly turning around, I looked around and saw nothing pitch black darkness. My eyes furrowed in confusion as the duplicant steps ceased as I had. I shook my head, clearly hearing things as I hesitantly turned around and kept going. My pace picking up another notch in hopes to make it home faster.  
  


It wasn't long before I heard the second pair of footsteps again, nearly sure that what I am hearing can't be my imagination. I felt so nervous and scared to the point I thought I was going to throw up, a feeling my mere mind can't just force upon me.

Almost instantly, I heard a crashing noise behind me causing my breath to hitch in my throat. My breathing became shallow as the first thing I was ever taught to do in situations like this crossed my mind. 

I ran.

I ran as fast as my little legs would allow, nearly tripping as I went.

I turned down the first corner I came to and went into an alley, as cliché as that sounds, catching sight of a dumpster and hidding behind it. My breathing still not catching up with me, as I placed my hand over mouth to keep quiet.

I waited, the horrid thoughts of a man grabbing me and jerking me from the ground crossing my mind. After 30 minutes or so, I finally stood up and wiped off my skirt and blouse, reminding myself to never stay after this late again. Checking around me another time, I nearly ran out of the alley and headed down the path to my house.

I glanced across the street as I headed home, noticing the only light pole I have seen in this neighborhood. I rolled my eyes at the irony of the situation, finding it funny somehow. But as I ventured around the corner, I never once took notice in the slight male figure hidden behind the pole as I sighed with relief and headed home.

But as you can say, much to my expense, there was nothing relieving about leaving that alley way. I may have did better off spending the night there behind that dumster if I knew the nights that were to come. Me, shamefully avoiding the streets to avoid the uneasiness I had deemed as 'nothing'.

The man behind the light pole smirked as I neared my home, kicking his feet of the sidewalk and sliding his hands into his jacket pockets, calmly making his way across the street. His mind set on only one thing.

_Me_.


	2. 2

**ALEX KING**

I had once again found myself walking home from work. Jonathan had been picking me up and dropping me off since the _one_ night, trying to avoid that uneasy feeling I had gotten from my 'unfortunate scare'. Though tonight, plans has obviously changed since he had a date with this girl named Lauren, who he has been wanting take out since last semester. And being the good bestfriend I am, it left little me with no choice but to walk home.

But of course, he thinks I was just being paranoid anyways, saying ' _You're a girl, of course you''ll imagine things when you're alone and in the dark'_. Which I simply protested that there was _no way in hell_ that what I heard was my imagination.

Sighing, I kicked a couple pebbles on the side walk, watching my breath visualize in front of me. Taking any thoughts of me being followed and pushing them back as I continued with my normal routine. Nothing tonight seems any different than the last time I had walked home. The same empty streets, and the single light source that is the moon never changed. Except the fact, there was no second pair of footsteps.

I hugged my jacket closer to me, looking around just as I had did the other night. Being extra careful now that I have this newly developed fear in the back of my head, also being the cause for every nightmare I have had for the past few nights.

I noticed I was walking next to that same alleyway I had ran into, marking I was semi close to home. Goosebumps had risen on my arms as the same uneasiness came upon me and I shuddered from the memory. I made it to the little light pole at the end of the street and slowed down a little and turned the corner. The road to my house was just next to the left, and seeing the sign that read Old Whitley made me quicken my pace a little more. But of course, my trophy of clumsiness had to asset its proclamation of victory as I had caught my shoestring under my shoe and stumbled to the ground. Dropping my purse and the viscera falling out. I bent down and began to pick up my essentials when I felt I a shiver run down my spine, making my eyes flutter closed from the chilled sensation. I stood up quickly, placing my purse on my shoulder before I had bumped into a hard object. I looked up in surprise as I was met with a man standing in front of me, his height towering over mine. I opened my mouth to scream but a hand clapped over my mouth muffling me to silence.

He quickly pushed a damp rag over my mouth before I could let out any sound of protest for him to just simply let me, no matter how stupid that may have been. I began to squirm as he held me in place, tears falling from my eyes as I did everything in my power to attempt to escape his hold. I slowly began to lose my senses as he lifted a hand from my mouth and caressed my cheek, my body becoming frozen by his touch.

"Shh, shh." He spoke giving me chills, as my eyes fluttered from the chloroform laced in the rag, "Sleep tight, baby girl."

And as he whisper those last words, my eyes flutter closed as I fell into a sleeping state, wishing I would have just skipped work today and waited until until Jonathan finished with his date. 


End file.
